


Text me up

by SammyOliviaWatson



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyOliviaWatson/pseuds/SammyOliviaWatson
Summary: Three drunken or at least tipsy text conversation between Bernie and Serena





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a ridiculous human being  
> But there you go  
> I needed to write something quick and get it up, I want your support, I have a myriad of open projects and it will take quite a while until they see the daylight  
> I need your love and Berena fluff. You guys are amazing. <3  
> This is unbetaed and ridiculous. Still thanks go to Sev, I scrolled through your prompts tag for inspiration. ^^  
> Suprise! I hope you like it =)

 

Serena’s phone vibrated in her pocket and she sighed deeply. She pulled it out and unlocked the neanderthal device. It was a text from Bernie. “I LOV YU. WHER AR U” it said. It was friday night and Dom had convinced the recently out Bernie to come with him to a gay club, but Serena hd politely declined, she was well aware that she was too old to go to the disco.

Serena typed with a hint of sarcasm “At home. Where else would I be?” and hit the “send” button. Half an hour nothing, she had moved into her bed with a book* she had read a critique of in the newspaper, it was about lesbians and she thought that research could never hurt.

The phone she had placed on the nightstand vibrated and threatened to fall to the floor, so she picked it up. Bernie again. “I M DRUNKI MISS YOU” Serena put her phone down, shaking her head and continuing to read, intending to answer at the end of the chapter, this point was particularly suspenseful, she had to know what would happen.

When she picked her phone up again, it vibrated in her hand. “CAN U PICK US UP? PLEASE?” Serena sighed deeply, then answered “You’re a disaster, I can’t believe I’m dating you. Despite that, I am on my way.”

In car, her phone vibrated again. “I am irresistibly charming or whatever” it read. Serena sighed and smiled. Bernie did have her charms.

 

Bernie felt malicious joy at having managed to worm her way out of having to attend the promotional dinner for something for the hospital that most of the doctors were attending, yet she felt sorry that Serena had to be there. She already missed her.

Bernie had cooked dinner for Jason and herself, pasta and packet bolognese, heated in the microwave. It tasted good enough and it was food, and Bernie was happy enough that she had managed that much without burning anything or similar possible disasters. Now she just had a moment of quiet, the kitchen was cleaned up again and Jason had disappeared into his room again, something about a video game. Her feet were on the coffee table and her back slouched into the couch, her eyes closed.

Her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket without opening her eyes, but opened her eyes for unlocking the screen. Serena had texted her. “I care about you a lot”. Bernie smiled. She figured that Serena must have started early on the Shiraz, but it was still nice to get that.

She tried to think of something smart to say and found the best joke, if not the most tasteful, but she couldn’t let the chance go by.

“Gay. Me too, to both” she typed back and couldn’t stop grinning and giggling to that.

“You’re ridiculous” is all she got back, but Bernie thought it well worth it.

 

It was Zosia’s birthday party, she was celebrating by inviting everyone in Albie’s for five free rounds of booze. Bernie was on her fourth glass of wine and talking to some… guy she had forgotten the name of and growing increasingly bored with the conversation she was having. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and started playing with it out of boredom. Shit, he has asked a question. “Um I guess so,” she stuttered, but he was so self-absorbed he still hadn’t noticed that Bernie had long since stopped listening. Maybe it also had to do with his blood alcohol content, Bernie didn’t care either way. Where was Serena anyways? She had disappeared a while ago, presumptively to the loo, but she had never come back. Bernie envied her wherever she was. And to be honest, she missed her.

She looked around, trying to spot her in the quite crowded room. There! She had caught a glimpse of her blazing red blouse, only one doctor at Holby would gladly wear such an outrageous colour, it must be Serena. Bernie wanted to talk to her, but she couldn’t just leave the guy without finding an end to the conversation and she wasn’t willing yet to start tuning in  on what he was saying again. So she sent a text to Serena.

“Come and save me”

Shortly after her phone vibrated and she smiled, happy that Serena had replied, and so quickly at that. “Are you in desperate need of saving?” She had written. Bernie almost laughed at that.

“I am your princess, not to mention you girlfriend. Save me.” Bernie wrote, feeling cheeky.

“Princess Berenice Wolfe, in that case I, you honourable knight, will come and save you” Serena played along.

Two minutes later Bernie felt heavy arms on her shoulder and Serena’s hot breath in her ear. “How do you want me to save you?” she whispered.

Bernie turned her head and looked at her. “Get me out of here,” she pleaded earnestly. Serena assured her with a look and then turned to the man, still talking about… some topic. “I’m sorry,” she said. The guy looked at her, clearly irritated. “Can I borrow my girlfriend for a moment?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

“Um, I guess so,” the guy replied, confused but obviously huffy that his patient audience was leaving. Bernie was very relieved and didn’t care in the least about his feelings, she let herself be pulled away by Serena. Serena headed for the women’s loo, pushing her way through the crowd and Bernie following her faithfully.

Serena stopped and turned, leaning against a wall. “Don’t I deserve a reward for saving you?” Serena smiled mischievously. Bernie looked at her uncomprehending. Serena took Bernie’s hand, put it on her breast, and looked deeply into her eyes, one eyebrow raised.

Then the penny dropped. “Oh,” Bernie said. “Here?” she expressed her doubts, yet her pupils were dilated at the idea.

“You are my princess and I deserve this reward for saving you,” Serena pouted, Bernie’s hand was still on Serena’s breast where Serena had placed it. Bernie squeezed and Serena’s eyelids fluttered. “That’s the general idea,” Serena said, then pulled Bernie down for a kiss that was breath-stealing and heart rate accelerating.

Bernie’s hand wandered to Serena’s bottom and continued squeezing there. Serena let out a shaky breath. “Do it in earnest,” she demanded. “If there is a chance we are found with your hand down my pants, I want it to have been worth it,” Serena demanded.

So Bernie backed Serena further against the wall and claimed her lips in another heated kiss, her hands having found the way below Serena’s shirt, into her bra, squeezing her breasts and coaxing her nipples. Serena’s sounds were safely caught by Bernie’s lips, not escaping. Bernie decided to take Serena literally and fumbled to open her zipper, opening a zipper the wrong way around proved to be surprisingly difficult. Serena impatiently batted her hand away and opened it herself, taking Bernie’s hand and placing it at the opening. Bernie tried to get her hand down there, but it was too difficult, so she pulled Serena’s pants down over her hips and tried again. That worked.

Serena was wetter than ever before, Bernie considered teasing her about her kink but decided against it, after all she was reacting in the exact same way as Serena to the risk of being caught. Bernie pushed one finger inside her, there was no way she could find her clit and properly stimulate her clit with that little space.

Serena moaned again, but this time the sound escaped into the room, amplified by the tiled walls. Bernie feared they might be heard, especially with the sounds she knew Serena was likely to make. But she was not bloody likely to stop now.

She pushed the finger deeper, as deep as it would go, hitting a very smooth surface, Serena grabbed onto Bernie’s shoulders, her legs were threatening to give way. Bernie pulled out as far as was practical inside Serena’s pants and pushed back in with more force, hitting the surface at the far end and Serena’s knees gave in, a small sound forming involuntarily at the back of her throat. Bernie quickly moved between Serena’s legs and arranged it so that Serena was sitting on her right leg and not be sliding down the wall any further.

Bernie pulled out again and hit home. Serena’s eyes fell closed.

And again, Serena let out a tiny gasp.

Again, Serena’s gasp was more of an open-mouthed moan.

Again, “Haaa”

Bernie had gone back to massaging her breast under her bra, squeezing it tight, then pinching her nipple, in rhythm with her finger-fucking.

Not soon and Serena’s moan filled the room, her walls contracted around Bernie’s finger. Bernie gently fucked her through her orgasm.

Bernie extracted her hands from Serena’s various body parts, the angles had been quite awkward and she didn’t want them to cramp.

Serena opened her eyes again. “I would say let’s do that again, but I suppose that that is not the best idea.”

Bernie grinned. “Well, or we could go home and continue there,” she suggested.

“You have never had a better idea,” Serena said and stole a kiss. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks also go to Stephanie (<3) and Nat for cheering and being very lovely =)
> 
> Do I get a hug now, Sev? =)  
> I wrote it! ^^  
> Also those are the promts that were loosely used:  
> http://slightlyintimidating.tumblr.com/post/155890122500/my-first-thought-was-bernie-and-serena  
> http://slightlyintimidating.tumblr.com/post/155888739640/poppunkpixieprince-imagine-ur-otp-this-screams
> 
> Also: Please don't try this at home. Public or semi-public sex might be hot but not the best idea.
> 
> *Rubyfruit jungle by Rita Mae Brown, in case you are on the hunt for some lesbian literature apart from fanfic =)


End file.
